


他们 恋爱了吗

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	他们 恋爱了吗

01

张九龄和王九龙，两个互相看不顺眼，并不对付的两个人滚床单了。

起因是班上聚餐，几拨同事喝醉了酒，借着酒劲在ktv里面死抓着麦克风跑调了都不肯松手换给下一个人。然后在散场的时候，两个单身男青年理所当然地被推到一边，相依为命地打车回家。

张九龄看了一眼王九龙，转过身就抱着柱子蹲下来，全部吐进下水道里。王九龙站在一旁无辜得很，看着张九龄转过身就吐，立刻上了头来了火。

他以为张九龄是因为看见自己吐的。真是笑话，他长得多好看啊，也迷倒过许多小姑娘，也不至于被这样嫌弃过，看一眼能反胃是怎么着。

两个人延续了惯常的打闹，在公司的时候两个人就老打嘴炮，谁也不让谁，这下喝醉了酒更厉害了。两个人互相攥着对方的衣领直接推到墙上四目相对。

天上的月亮格外皎洁，向人间洒着清辉，王九龙冷不防看到张九龄身上披着一层月光，也跟着目光柔和起来。酒精烧着脑子，直到嘴巴相碰的时候，两个人才清醒一点。

互相从对方身上掏出了身份证，动作熟练得叫人惊讶，两个人都很尴尬，直接叫了辆车，随便报了个酒店的地址。

成年人随身携带身份证，用脚趾头都能想出来是干嘛用的。

02

然后就是简单地做了。酒店房间里备着的安全用品全都被拆开了，还不够。王九龙记得张九龄在他身体里没有安全措施地又来了那么几次，然后他就抓着张九龄的后背，让他赶紧弄完去浴室里清洗干净。

不能染上什么病，王九龙最爱干净了，连洗手都要认认真真洗好几遍。

所以早晨起来头疼欲裂的时候，王九龙看着地上乱七八糟的衣服和不知道什么时候甩在镜子架上的内裤内心是绝望和崩溃的。张九龄同样没穿衣服一丝不挂地站在他身后，两个赤身裸体的人正好从镜子里将对方看得清清楚楚。

有那么几秒钟，两个人的视线在镜子中对视，立刻羞得脸颊通红，开始找各自的衣服穿。

“不好意思，那是我的衣服。”王九龙勉强穿上内裤，才要找自己的衣服，就在张九龄的身上找到了。

“是吗？”张九龄冲着镜子看了看，的确不是他的衣服，但是他已经穿上了，衬衫扣子要是一颗一颗解开也挺麻烦的。

“我反正穿着也挺好，将就将就得了。”

“那我穿什么衣服啊？”王九龙抓耳挠腮，堂皇失措地抓起张九龄的衣服对着胸口比划了两下。

“我的衣服是oversize的，你凑活凑活差不多。”

“老大，裤子。”王九龙换上衣服对着镜子转了几个圈，叹着气看向张九龄。

“裤子？”张九龄正穿着鞋，听到王九龙喊他，抬起头来，“裤子怎么了？”

“裤子短了。”

果然是短了一截，王九龙的脚踝都露在外面，白皙的皮肤真是让人遐想。张九龄仿佛还能感受到昨天晚上抱着的王九龙时候细腻的触感。

“咳咳。”张九龄清了清嗓子别过头去，“那什么，我去开车，楼下等你。”

03

王九龙很会穿衣服，本来人就长得干净，更别说那张好看的脸上一双清澈的眼睛。他刚理了发，两边的头发被剃得清爽利落，额前又落下刘海来。

看上去就像是才刚成年的大学生，衣服扎进裤子里，大方地露出两条笔直的腿来，嘴上还挂着浅浅的笑。

张九龄偏偏觉得王九龙是在他面前装孙子，故意示弱。明明一床上都睡过了，看向自己的时候眼里还有赧然和温柔。

以前他们可不是这样的，一见面就拌嘴吵架，虽然也是温情收场到底还是不对付的状态。张九龄可受不住王九龙这样盯着他看的目光，好像要把那一晚上喝醉了酒做出来的好事全都抖落出来一样。

王九龙把文件拿过来要张九龄签字，本来是不小心碰到了张九龄的手，就这么轻轻地擦了过去，倒炸到了张九龄的点。

那一晚上的感觉全都翻涌出来，包括两个人身上的温度。张九龄直接摔了笔，椅子向后一推，远远地拉开距离。

“你离我那么近干什么？”

张九龄抢过文件随意地签了字，转过头的时候还能看到弯下腰来的王九龙袒露着的胸口。白皙的肌肤现着隐隐的沟壑，暴露在空气里泛出那么一点点的粉。

“我是正常距离，是你自己脑子里都在想什么乱七八糟。”王九龙没好气地抢过文件，回到自己的座位上坐着，白眼也没忘记翻给张九龄看。

手上被碰到过的皮肤隐隐地烫起来，张九龄无心工作，时不时地回头看向勤勤恳恳的，心无旁骛的王九龙，心里复杂得很。

他为什么能那么心安理得和理所当然。

王九龙的手机响了起来，一条张九龄的个人对话框。有什么事情不能自己走两步过来说，还要打字发信息过来。

点开对话框，张九龄发来的消息差点让王九龙把手里的手机给摔出去。

上次做得没滋没味的，今晚要不要继续？

04

这一次可没喝酒，两个人都清醒着。脱衣服的时候张九龄躺着没动，看着王九龙一点一点解开他黑色上衣的扣子。本就白皙的皮肤被黑色的衬衫衬得更明显了，真不知道上一次是怎么过来的，张九龄目不转睛地盯着王九孔看的时候，心里这样想着。

王九龙跨坐在他的小腹上，两条腿跪在两边，低着头把衣服甩出去。胸前的两点格外明显，纷纷嫩嫩的，上一次做过的痕迹已经没了踪影，干干净净地像是等待谁再重新覆盖上去。

“你平常的衣服都是哪里买的？”张九龄想起来他之前穿走的王九龙的衣服还在家里挂着，有时候他穿出去还会被人夸赞两句，说他这件衣服倒是不错。

“怎么，又想穿我衣服？”王九龙捧过张九龄的脸，轻柔地碰了碰嘴唇，看着他，“上次的衣服你还没还我呢。”

唇上的柔软勾着人心，张九龄仰着头才要迎合王九龙就退了回去，点在他的嘴角。肌肤紧紧地贴着，生出丝丝点点的痒，张九龄咽了咽口水，翻过身扳过他的脸直接咬住那柔软作乱的唇。

王九龙伸手去解张九龄的扣子，慢慢地摸上张九龄的胸口。张九龄今天带了耳钉，在屋内的灯光下闪闪发光，王九龙透着光线看着张九龄的耳钉，只觉得自己的耳垂也痒痒的。

需要一把枪把他长好的耳洞再一枪打出来。

耳钉冰凉，但是王九龙的口腔是热的，包裹着点点的银，一点一点用舌头捂热。张九龄抬起了王九龙的腿，顺着温热就摸进去，上头也没闲着亲吻王九龙的脖颈。

这是鲜活的两个人，斗嘴玩闹惯了的两个人。事情发展到没法控制，他们自己也不知道，怎么就滚到了一张床上去。说爱也没有什么海誓山盟，因为有过鱼水之情就说喜欢未免也太过虚假。

想做就做，所以两个人在床上相见，及时行乐。

05

张九龄穿着王九龙的衣服两个人一同出现在班上的时候，引起了不少的热潮。之前就有人看过张九龄身上穿的衣服和王九龙的很像，但谁也没有深究过，只当是同款看待。但是这一件不一样，被王九龙穿坏了，扣子扣不上，只堪堪地耷在胸口上。

胸口上还挂着链子，张九龄感觉到放在自己身上的目光，回头看了一眼王九龙。

“他们笑什么呢？”

“我也不知道啊，老大。”王九龙正把自己的衣服扎进裤子里，正了正自己的帽子一脸无辜地看着周围的人。

“肯定是笑话你呢。”张九龄拉开椅子坐下来，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

“行吧，笑话就笑话我吧。”王九龙也跟着坐下来，处理着工作。

两人这样的状态还有些不适应，平时习惯了他们吵吵闹闹，这样的和谐少了些乐趣和激情，但也多了些粉红泡泡。

让同事彻底感到震惊的是他们两个人一前一后去茶水间的对话。张九龄挑着泡那一类的咖啡，王九龙已经烧上了水，咕嘟咕嘟的伴奏曲也挡不住两个人并没压低嗓子的说话声。

“老大，我跟你商量个事儿。”

“有屁快放。”

“我房租到期了，能搬到你那住吗？”

“滚滚滚，我那不是避难收容所。”

摸摸索索的声音惹人好奇，悄悄开一道门缝偷偷看着茶水间里的情况，只能看见王九龙弯下腰似有若无地擦着张九龄的耳朵，用他好听的声音撩拨着张九龄。

“老大，你回个头。”

“干嘛？”张九龄低着头认真地挑选着即将要冲的东西，爱答不理地回着他。

“因为我想亲你。”热气钻到耳朵里面去，惹得张九龄掏了掏耳朵，抬着眼看向他。

一声闷响，王九龙被推着靠在桌子边缘上。张九龄的脸颊蹭着王九龙的脸，一个吻落在被修理过的还有些扎人的鬓角处。

一袋咖啡被塞到王九龙手里，王九龙才要噘起嘴巴来，就听见张九龄对他说：“水开了，帮我冲杯咖啡。”

谁也不知道他们两个人为什么就滚到一起去了，为什么张九龄老喜欢穿王九龙的衣服。他们也不知道为什么每一次张九龄穿着他那件为了衬出腰身搭配着带子的黑色衬衫，王九龙总是喜欢从后面拽住那根带子，把张九龄往他怀里拽。

他们谈恋爱了吗，这么暧昧？

Fin


End file.
